


Stuck

by HoodedFigure_99



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Poor raha nobody’s preened ur tail, Tails, Teasing, ambiguous WoL, wol will eventually fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/HoodedFigure_99
Summary: Nap time for the WoL, who ends up using the exarch as a pillow. Their tail decides to act up during said nap, and now there’s a bigger issue.Shb spoiler if y’all didnt know lol.





	Stuck

“Warrior…” you can hear his voice through the fog surrounding you. A gentle breeze moves you slightly to the left. His voice is louder, more solid now. “_ Warrior… _” The breeze is gentler now, this time hot and prickling at your ears. You feel them tense and flutter, and you slowly open your eyes. 

It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to the light, and you find yourself leaning on a warm body. 

“R...raha?” You ask sleepily, before letting a long yowling yawn out. You look out of the corner of your eye just in time to catch a rare bit of red bloom on his cheeks. 

“You fell asleep, I couldn’t bear to wake you. You started talking in your sleep though, so I…” the words die in his throat when you give him a sleepy smile and a wiggle of your ears. He clears his throat quietly. “Did you rest well?” He asks hopefully. A smile and nod is granted to him and he smiles. “I’m glad.” 

A gentle tugging and the feeling of fur on fur distracts you from his features, and you quickly look behind you to see what the fuss was. Heat creeps up to your cheeks when you see that your tail has intertwined with his, tips from both tails languidly flipping from one side to the next.

“S...ssorry!” You exclaim, and leap up in surprise. Unfortunately, so does the Exarch. Both of you yelp and try to turn, yet your tails are still wrapped up together and your head briefly taps against his. 

“_ Wicked White, _” he grunts, as flustered as you are.

“We aren’t stuck, are we?” You peer behind you slowly.

“I’m sure we aren’t,” he says softly. 

“I mean…” you gently grab at your tail first, trying to wrangle it into submission. After fighting with it for a minute you realize you have to get _ both _ tails under control. “Hold on,” you whisper as you reach for his tail.

“What are you…” he stops talking and immediately bites his lip when your hand gently takes his tail. “W...wwwwarrior, wwwwhat?” His face is beet-red now, his ears and possibly the rest of him vibrating with a feeling he can’t determine. Was it anxiety? Was it that the one he’d longed so much for was actually touching his poor touch-deprived tail? 

“Stop fussing!” You hiss lightly. Not to be rude or mean of course. You peer to your left and see the poor Seeker’s face along with the rest of him _ trembling _. You drop both tails and try to take a step back.

“I didn’t.. I didn’t ask! Raha, I’m sorry!” Your body snaps to attention, your own face burning bright. The fellow Miqo’te staggers briefly, then grabs you by the shoulders. 

“** _Please_ ** _ , _ by all means… you can touch it...” his voice cracks, ears still flitting back and forth. You’re not sure if he’s wholly agitated or overstimulated, but you’re more than willing to oblige. 

“I’ll get this sorted out, Raha.” Another ear twitch is your reward, and you set to work on untangling your and his tails. While you’re fussing with the ornery appendages his hand on your shoulder tightens, almost painfully so. “It doesn’t hurt does it?” You ask cautiously. 

“Pain… is not the sensation I’m experiencing, warrior.” He says through gritted teeth. You stop for a second, trying to connect the dots. 

“G’raha Tia!” You announce. He winces. “Are you telling me that your poor tail has been neglected… and along those lines, you also have been neglected?” His ears dip down, and you flash a playful grin. Your tail tries to flick itself mischievously, but alas it is still tied up with the Exarch’s, and tugs his along with yours. 

“Neg...neglected?” He asks.

“Youuuu know…” you chuckle as you lean in close to him. “Neg-lec-ted.” You playfully caress near the base of his tail and giggle when you see him shiver.

“It,” he starts, clearing his throat again. “It, ah, it has been awhile, yes.” He looks away, a look of embarrassment written plainly across his face. You blink in surprise.

“Oh, Raha…I was only teasing, please don’t be upset.” 

He shakes his head, lessening the grip on your shoulder. “I am not upset.” He states. “Though, I should say it certainly isn’t fair that only you’re doing the teasing!” 

You tilt your head curiously. His free hand reaches toward your own tail, and your heart practically leaps into your throat. When he touches your tail, you unconsciously let out a purr. Hearing yourself, you cover your mouth in surprise. Raha grins, obviously pleased with himself. You quickly realize that you too have been neglected. With a sharp “haah!” You rush toward the Miqo’te, burying your face in his chest and wrapping your arms around his form. 

“‘Tis good to see you again, Raha.” You mutter into his robes. 

“‘Tis good to see you too, Warrior. But we’re not going anywhere until we fix this tail situation.” 

  



End file.
